Whirlpools In The Sun
by Aquila of the Solaris
Summary: Oneshot series, both pre and post the Pein arc. Naruto didn't know much about Hinata and before he had the chance, he was wisked away on a two and a half year training trip. Will they have the chance now?


**A/N:I wanted to fill in the times the manga can't show us but I also thought Hinata's courage would have to be founded on something and growing closer to you're crush as a friend is a very plausible way of doing it. This takes place just after the Gaara Mission.**

* * *

><p>For the longest time Hinata had imagined their reunion, meeting again the one person who could make her heart beat faster than a drum on the execution march. She had wanted to show him her prowess, the growth she had made as a shinobi and as a person. What she hadn't imagined was being reduced to shy, stuttering Hinata with a perchance for fainting when faced with piercing autumn blue eyes and a sunny grin.<p>

Waving weakly to her teammates, she departed from them. Secretly hoping to escape before Kiba could make another embarrassing remark about fainting in front of Naruto.

Traversing her way along Konoha's winding streets under the barrage of icy needles of rain, a wispy fog kicking up around her feet, Hinata let loose a miserable sigh. She was so weak! Why couldn't she do something as simple as holding a conversation without acting like a wallflower from a romance novel? Why?

"Hinata! HINATA!"

Hinata started. Jerking abruptly to a halt when her vision was blinded by an ocean of orange, the musky combination ramen and woodland drifted up her nose. Backing up a step, Hinata tilted her head up hesitantly (she was going to faint, she just knew it!) and met Naruto's exuberantly concerned frown. "N-Nar-ruto-K-Kun?"

His frown deepened. "Hey, you alright? I've been calling you for a while but it seemed to faze right through you. Guess I'm not worthy of attention, huh?"

_Oh no_, she thought guiltily, _I ignored Naruto-kun. I'm no better than the villagers…_ "G-Gomen N-Naruto-K-Kun," Hinata quickly apologised, bowing her head in defeat. She was such an idiot.

Naruto scratched his head, unsure what to say. He had been joking with the last bit, hoping to draw a giggle from the more than normally withdrawn girl. "Geez, Hinata. It's not that big a deal. I was just concerned something was wrong."

Hinata bit her lip. Her father was right – she_ was_ a failure. "I'm s-still sorry. It's just… I-I wanted to impress s-someone – someone I haven't seen in a long time… b-but all I could do was stutter and blush and-" Hinata cut herself off, staring at the ground. Her eyes were blurring and her cheeks blazing red. What was she doing? "I-I sh-houldn't-t be t-troubling N-Naruto-Kun…"

She was cut off by a weight on her head. Not a bad pressure but a comforting one as if to say 'I'm here'. It took her a few moments to realise it was Naruto's hand - Naruto was touching her? Why-

"Don't worry Hinata!"Naruto said with a foxy grin. "You might stutter and blush and act kind of weird-" She winced at that. "-but you're always trying you're hardest! You try to help everyone around you and encourage them! You helped me at the chuunin exams two years ago - without you I would never have had the courage to face Neji like I did!"

"Naruto-kun…"

His grin softened to a warm smile. "So I know whoever they are, they're bound to notice eventually."

Hinata felt her confidence growing at his kind words. He thought she was hard working, that she was kind! He believed in her. She could do it! Somehow she would show him. "You're right Naruto-kun, I can't give up!"

"Dattebyo!" He said, sunny grin taking over his face. She looked happier, he was glad to see. He might not know her very well but she was still one of his nakama and he hated to see anyone of them sad or upset.

And then at the most inappropriate moment her stomach growled.

Naruto blinked and then laughed. Hinata soaked up the joyous sound. His laughter was a deeper now, bartone almost, than it had been two years past.

"Hungry by any chance, Hinata?" He teased.

She blushed. "M-maybe a-a l-littl-le."

Naruto considered for a moment. He should probably let her go home to get some food. He too wanted to hurry off, to fill his stomach with Ichiraku's delicious ramen and was about to say as much when a brilliant idea struck his mind. After all, eating alone was miserable company but eating with a friend? Best feeling in the whole world.

"Ne Hinata, do you like ramen?"


End file.
